Ensaboa (lamento do rurouni)
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Um clássico de Cartola na voz do nosso querido andarilho. Vidfic.


**Ensaboa (lamento do rurouni) **

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki. All rights reserved. A música "Ensaboa (lamento da lavadeira)" é de Cartola e Monsueto, e a versão que eu usei foi cantada pela Marisa Monte. 

Legendas: _  
itálico_ - cantado   
(parênteses) - descrição da cena   
{chaves} - pensamento/fala do personagem   
**asteriscos duplos** - flashback 

(Quintal do dojo Kamiya Kasshin de espada japonesa. Em primeiro plano, a bacia de madeira onde Kenshin está sempre lavando roupas. De dentro do dojo, sai o já citado espadachim, trazendo uma pilha de roupas tão grande que chega a cobrir seu rosto.) 

Kenshin - _Sabão, pedacinho assim   
Olha água, um pinguinho assim   
O tanque, um tanquinho assim   
A roupa, um tantão assim _

(ele larga a pilha de roupas ao lado do tanque e põe-se a esfregar, cantando. Yahiko e Kaoru, em seus uniformes de treino, chegam e fazem coro.) 

Yahiko e Kaoru - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa   
Ensaboa _  
Kenshin - _Tô ensaboando   
Tô lavando a minha roupa _{e a do Yahiko e a da Senhorita Kaoru também, mas isso não vem ao caso agora...}   
_Lá no dojo estão me chamando, ororo _  
Yahiko e Kaoru - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa   
Ensaboa _  
Kenshin - _Tô ensaboando _  
Yahiko e Kaoru - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa _

Ensaboa... 

Kenshin - _Trabalho um tantão assim _  
**Kenshin em uma de suas inúmeras lutas para salvar o Japão**   
_Cansaço é bastante sim _  
**Kenshin voltando pra Aoiya todo arrebentado depois da luta com Shishio**   
_A roupa um tantão assim   
Dinheiro um tiquinho assim _  
**Misao dizendo "Você não tem dinheiro, tem?" e Kenshin caindo** 

(Sano e Megumi chegam e acompanham Yahiko e Kaoru no refrão) 

Yahiko, Kaoru, Sano e Megumi - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa   
Ensaboa _  
Kenshin - _Tô ensaboando   
Tô lavando a minha roupa   
Lá no dojo estão me chamando, ororo _

(vão chegando todos os outros personagens de RuroKen e se unindo no coro) 

Todos (coro ao fundo) - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa... _

Kenshin - _Everybody run, run, run   
**_Bakumatsu. Pessoas passam correndo desesperadas**   
_Everybody scatter, scatter yeah _  
**numa rua escura um grupo de soldados com suas espadas em punho observam assustados, emquanto em suas direções vem vindo ele... Hitokiri Battousai**   
_Some people lost some blood _  
**Battousai ataca. Sangue jorra**   
_Someone had to die _  
**Ele limpa o sangue da espada e vai embora, deixando para trás os corpos dos soldados**   
_Colo-colo-colonial mentality   
Eu não sou daqui   
Eu não tenho nada _{só a sakabatou... ^_^0}   
_Tristeza não tem fim   
A felicidade sim   
Meu coração é a liberdade _

{Kaoru - Liberdade? Kenshin, você não está pensando em voltar a ser um andarilho, está? Porque, se estiver, eu vou te fazer ler "Stained Souls" de novo pra você mudar de idéia!} 

Todos - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa _  
Kenshin - _Everybody run, run, run _  
Todos - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa _  
Kenshin - _Everybody scatter, scatter _  
Todos - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa _  
Kenshin - _Some people lost some blood _  
Todos - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa _

(Sano, Aoshi e Saitou, agachados em frente às suas respectivas bacias e pilhas de roupa, imitam Kenshin emquanto Megumi, Misao e Tokio, atrás deles, observam com as mãos na cintura e ar superior) 

Sano, Aoshi e Saitou - _Pra lavar a roupa da minha sinhá... _

Todos - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa _  
Kenshin - _Colo-colo-colonial mentality _  
Todos - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa _

Hiko (com uma voz estranhamente aguda para ele) - _Tô ensaboando! _

Todos - _Ensaboa Kenshin ensaboa _

(silêncio e blecaute no resto da cena. Os holofotes - surgidos misteriosamente do nada - voltam-se para Kenshin) 

Kenshin (solo 'blues') - _They leave sorrow   
Tears   
And _(Kaoru e Yahiko no coro)   
_Blood... _

Nota da Autora: 10! Hehe brincadeirinha! 

O que posso dizer? Não tive que fazer muita coisa. A música é perfeita. A parte em português é perfeita para o Kenshin, e a parte em inglês perfeita para o Battousai. Foi só descrever as cenas ^_^ 

"Stained Souls" é o meu K+K lemon, em inglês. Basicamente, o Kenshin resolve ir embora e a Kaoru não deixa. Pra entender melhor dê uma lida, está aqui no ff.net (divulgação mais cara-de-pau não há...). 

Acho que isso é tudo! Que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! R+R por favor!! Aceito sugestões! Beijos da Prudence-chan fox_lady_2000@hotmail.com 

PS: Essa música pode ser encontrada no Audiogalaxy. Se vocês quiserem eu posso pôr no meu site. 


End file.
